


When a trickle becomes a flood

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild pushing and shoving, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Rhett and Link get into a fight.... blah blah... smut.Kinktober Day 16 prompt: Rimming.





	When a trickle becomes a flood

“Hey! You’re dripping all over the floor, Rhett!” Link was irate. Rhett walked into their dorm, a towel slung low on his waist, his flip flops squishing in the wet mess he trailed onto the carpet. 

He shrugged and fired back, “It’ll dry. Relax, man.” 

“No!” Link slammed his engineering textbook shut. “It’s gonna get mildewy. Can’t you dry off in the bathroom?” 

“What the hell, Link? It’s just water. What’s your problem?” Link’s face was getting red. 

He shouted, “You! You’re always disrespecting my space!” Link stood from his bunk and threw his hands in the air, completely exasperated, his repressed anger bubbling to the surface. 

“ _ Your _ space? It’s  _ our _ space. We’re roommates dumbass. We  _ share _ .” Rhett spoke to Link as if he were devoid of any intelligence.

“Don’t call me dumb, asshole!” Link gave Rhett a shove. Rhett absorbed the push and pushed back with one hand, his other holding his towel in place. Rhett was getting just as riled up as Link. 

“You really wanna do this? You really think you’re gonna win?” Rhett gave Link another shove. “Dumbass.” Link saw red and charged forward and ran Rhett into their front door. They were grappling and pushing at each other, their breathing heavy with exertion. 

“Fuck you!” The taller man had the wind knocked out of him when his back made harsh contact with the door. The towel was quickly lost in the shuffle, and neither man noticed for the first few seconds until Link pressed his body closer to pull on Rhett’s hair, and he bumped Rhett’s erection. Two sets of wide eyed regarded the firm flesh between them. Rhett’s cheeks were red with fading anger and embarrassment. Link was continuing to pant with exertion as the men stared at each other, both processing what had just happened. 

Link’s eyes zeroed in on Rhett’s lips and he dove in with bruising force, teeth clicking together during the rough lip lock. Rhett returned the passionate kiss in kind, both men kissing as if they wanted to devour the other whole. Hands were grabbing and shoving, pulling and squeezing.

Link spun Rhett around to face the door- his face, chest and hardness all making contact with the cold wood. Rhett fumbled for the handle and turned the lock. Link went to his knees and spread Rhett’s cheeks. Before Rhett could even really register the situation, Link was running a wet tongue up and down his entrance. 

“Link! Oh... fuck!” Rhett’s head fell forward and hit the door with a thud. He had to actively focus on standing because with every pass of Link’s tongue, his knees threatened to give out. Link was going at this act with the same vigor as their fight. He shook his head from side to side, coating everything his tongue could reach. 

He moaned when he felt Rhett’s hips move, pressing against his stiff tongue, aching for more contact. He grabbed the sides of Rhett’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart and gave him what he wanted. 

Rhett began to touch himself and that spurred Link on even more. Link made his tongue as stiff as he could and began to shallowly enter Rhett, pulling him against his face. Rhett let out a shameless moan, then began breathing quick and shallow.

“Link! Link! I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” Link didn’t think, he flipped Rhett around, batted Rhett’s stroking hand away and took Rhett’s cock into his mouth. “Link!!” Rhett grabbed Link’s head and came hard into his mouth, his hips jerking wildly. Rhett humming and whimpering through his powerful orgasm. “Fuck.. Link… so so good.. so good… fuck…” Link swallowed and sucked gently until Rhett was spent. 

Rhett fell to his knees and embraced Link. He continued to cradle him as he lay his back against the door, Link between his legs. The two men caught their breath, their panting filling the empty room. Rhett pressed kisses into Link’s sweaty hair and held him tight. After a few minutes, when the proverbial dust had settled, Link looked up at the bearded man. His blue orbs were swimming with vulnerability. 

“Hey,” he said softly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Hey,” Rhett returned the greeting with a chuckle.

“Are we ok? Was... that ok?” Link asked. Rhett swiped his thumb across Link’s flushed cheek and gave Link another tender kiss.

“Yeah, bo. We’re ok. And that... was… very ok,” Rhett giggled.

“You’re not gonna get the floors wet again, right?” Rhett belly laughed and hugged Link even tighter.

“If  _ that’s _ what happens when I do, I’m gonna turn on all the faucets and flood the goddamn place.” 

**Author's Note:**

> We’re over halfway through Kinktober! Crazy!  
Comments make me so happy. ❤️❤️  
Thanks everyone who is reading along this month!


End file.
